The University
by Grojbandlover101
Summary: Marshall blew up the old school, so looks like they'll be moving to Rachel's school. But when Marshall acts too "cool" for Rachel, she isn't falling for him. Actually, she is seeking revenge, and marshall finds it going the opposite way. DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

"What's up Derek?" I say looking at him. It was last period and he stopped me right as I was walking out the door. He had a worried and sad expression on his face, so I assumed it was serious. "Um... Rachel... I'm..." he sighed and looked very confused. " Ugh... I'm breaking up with you." he winced, knowing how angry I can get. I felt my vision getting blurry, so I run out as fast as my legs could take me. I start to rush down the stairs, and end up tumbling down. Great, know my glasses are broken, I have a broken heart, and I am bleeding. To my surprise everyone just stands there looking at me, not laughing nor helping. I stand up and keep running, running into a boy with a pink tee, red hair, and a pair of jeans, chewing gum. I say sorry and run to my dorm. I slunk up against the wall, thankful my roommate had moved out last week. I crawl into bed, softly sobbing. I hear a knock on the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" A feminine voice says. I know it's know Jenny, so I yell "GO AWAY!" I hear the door being kicked open. I got out of the covers, seeing a blonde girl with a bunny headband. She had on a blue tee and a mini-skirt. She looks irritated, then sees my blotchy, red face. "Of course. The minute I get to my new dorm, my roommate is a mess!" she huffed and looks over at me. "Now what's your name?" she asks me. " R-Rachel.'' I reply sniffling. Who are you?" I ask curiously. "Fionna, I transferred here from another school. Some idiot blew it up." I burst out laughing. "Well make yourself at home Fionna. I'm gonna run out, after I fix all this." I say gesturing to my face. I run to the bathroom, wash my face, fix my make-up, and take down my messy brown hair. I see Fionna sitting on her bed, confused. " Do you want to come with me?" I asked her, hoping she would come with me. I really just was gonna go to a karaoke place. "Yeah, sure." Fionna replies. I jumped up and down, but on the inside... and the outside. She looked at me like I was crazy, so I stopped. "Sorry, no one usually hangs out with me on Fridays." I said, blush creeping on my face. "Why?" she ask curiously. An evil smile creeps across my face. "You'll see." I said as I pull her into my closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall's POV

"Why are we going here again." my friend Bubba ask me. I turned around to him instantly. "I heard a lot of hot chicks around there, so I figured we could pick some up." I said. It was true, but I figured I would be the chick magnet, while he hung around with nerds and junk. I look up at the neon sign that reads "Karaoke Palace". This is gonna be good.

Rachel's POV

Fionna shook nervously as we got up on stage. I was wearing my knitted yellow sweater with a belt, and a yellow skirt with black leggings. Fionna was wearing the same outfit, but in blue. " Ooo. We have a treat for you tonight. We have the Karaoke Queen... Rachel Terry! And she is singing with Fionna Hughman." I smile, knowing how notorious I was here. Fionna stared at me, in almost awe, then shook it off. We started singing:

**"Slow Down"**

Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts

Ha ha ha ha

Once we were down I hugged Fionna. "That... was... amazing!" she said. "I told you they would love you." Fionna and I hang out for a while, boys trying to flirt with us. It's funny really, some boys wouldn't be caught dead flirting with me. I'm the biggest nerd in school, and yet, people love me here. As we walked to the door, A boy with black hair and a tie laid loosely across his shirt. The other one was the boy I had bumped into in the hallway. "Hey Fionna, who's the hottie?" the boy with the black hair said. "Hey Marshall. Yo Bubba." she said. The redhead spoke up "Marshall, can we go know. The music is giving me a head ache." he said, holding his hand to his head. "So", Marshall said, ignoring Bubba's comment," who's this hottie?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Not interested." I said pushing him out of the way. "Jerk." I whispered as I walked away.


End file.
